Harumi L. Nije
Backstory Early life Harumi was born to Asamu Chang and Kasami Acosta. As a young girl, Harumi was quite pretty and has many boys having crushes on her, though she had a crush on her best friend, Mayumi, and often felt happy when she was next to her. Unfortunately, Mayumi moved away, leaving Harumi heartbroken. And in the same month, her Uncle died in a car accident. After these things, her family faced many struggles. Though life with her father Asamu and her mother Kasami was okay, and she was quite happy with them, she often felt alone. Everything changed when the Great Devourer rampaged Ninjago City, destroying her home, and killing her parents in the process. She was homeless several days after that and would seek shelter under an overhang in the wall of the Royal Palace. Adoption Into the Royal Family & Depression After she was adopted by the Emperor and Empress, Hiromitzu and Yokata, and was quickly introduced to their daughter, Sazia Nije, who had taken an instant hatred to Harumi. Harumi would try to have fun with her adoptive sister, though it usually ended with Sazia trying then to force Harumi to drink toilet water... Her parents were quite distant and did not show much love to her or Sazia. This caused her to develop depression and become rather jaded, and snappy, something that did not do very well with the Emperor. The only person who made her feel better was Hutchins, who was always there to listen to her, and give her advice, and saw him as more of a father figure than Hiromitzu... Escaping Palace Life, Meeting The Ninja, & Mask of Deception As time went on, she started to be drawn to the Mask of Deception, one of the sacred Nije artefacts. (The others being the Empress' Diadem and the Blade of Masahiru.) The Mask spook to her, telling her it's past, and speaking of the Oni Temple, and the other Oni Masks. She would later confide the masks strange behaviour to Hutchins, only for him to say that he noticed the same thing. She would later to the Oni Temple, to see what was so amazing about it, and there she found the entrance to the catacombs and found a way out of the palace. She would explore these tunnels, leading to her finding other ways in and out of the palace. Around this time Hutchins would teach her ninjutsu and other martial arts, and she would use these skills when she would jump over the palace roof, an easy way to get to the Old Town. During the Emperor's speech, she would be watching Lloyd as he watched her from the roof, though once the "attack" started, Lloyd went in front of her and the Empress, shielding them from the expected SOG, though there were no invaders, it was simply firecrackers. Her father was impressed, however, and invited the Ninja to stay in the Palace to guard the Mask. She could tell that Lloyd liked her, and she also really liked him two, except she was betrothed to Kisho Toshi, and Lloyd was already dating Amaris Mocando. Death of Her Adoptive Family She and Lloyd would go away from the palace quote often to spend time together, though Hutchins caught her and Lloyd and ratted her out to the Emperor and Empress. After this, she isolated herself from Lloyd. Unfortunately, the SOG, used blast sap to cause explosions in the palace, and then they invaded, Harumi escaped with Lloyd, and Sazia escaped with Nya. Unfortunately, Hutchins, Hiromitzu, Yokata, and Rito all died in the explosion... Living With The Ninja, Resurrection of Lord Garmadon, And Forced Corruption After the death of her adoptive parents, she And Sazia lived with the Ninja and went along as they tried to piece together who the Quiet One was. Amaris and Skylor were very suspicious of Kisho, for many reasons, and Harumi was hopeful that he was the Quiet One, but he wasn't. The Ninja under Sazia's influence turned on Amaris thinking she was the Quiet One, but again, she wasn't. It was only when Harumi, Lloyd, Lilera, and Sazia went to the One Temple in Primevals Eye when she figured out that Lilera was the Quiet One, and Sazia was the one who set up the blast sap. She fought Sazia, Mask of Hatred vs Mask of Deception, and Sazia won, taking the Mask and escaping to the bounty. When Lloyd tried to stop them, they captured him. At the Royal Palace, Tiberius performed the resurrection ritual, and when Garmadon rose, he kidnapped Harumi and took her to Kryptarium prison, where Tundra provided Garmadon with the Blade of the Jaguar. And used the weapons dark magic to corrupt her, pretty much molding her personality into a sociopath. She would continue to serve him, through all his conquerings, and becoming Phoenix Emperor, she served him loyally. Until a skyscraper collapsed underneath her, causing her "death". Unleashing Oni, Redemption, & Actual Death She miraculously survived, and confronted Lloyd at the palace, taunting him, saying that Garmadon loved her more than him, how he would never hurt her, even if he wanted to. She then raised the Staff of Annihilation and summoned an army of undead Oni, striking fear into Ninjago, while Lloyd was chained at the bottom of the palace dungeons. In the capital, she was facing off with the other Ninja, until Ezari used her sacred magic and shattered the Blade of the Jaguar, snapping Harumi out of her corruption. Harumi now guilty as ever broke the Staff, creating a massive explosion, killing her in the process... Appearance As a child, Harumi was a very pretty girl, with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She often wore a red hoodie and jeans with black shoes. As a princess and wore the traditional face paint, collared cape, and kimono. She also bleached her hair white and often kept it in a high ponytail. Abilitieshttps://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Harumi_L._Nije?action=edit&section=2 She was good at martial arts, something she often did as a child. As she got older, she and the Master at Arms, Hutchins, gave her secret lessons. She learned a little Dark Magic, though only getting as far as dark blasts. Her skills did increase during her corruption, though not by much. Relationships * Asamu Chang - Father; Deceased * Kasami Chang(née Acosta) - Mother; Deceased *Hiromitzu A. Nije - Adoptive Father; Deceased **Ashisaka H. Nije - Adoptive Aunt(disowned) *Yokata D. Nije(née Ronshaku) - Adoptive Mother; Deceased *Sazia L. Nije - Adoptive Sister *Rito Z. Nije - Adoptive Brother; Presumably Deceased * Hutchins N. Namontak - Mentor, Father Figure; Deceased *Mayumi R. Akuto - Crush * Hakaru A. Namontak - Crush; Missing Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:Nije Family Category:Royal Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:YocaiEmperor Universe